I Feel Bad
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: "It doesn't have to be this way." They both whispered. Sweat and blood rolled down their bodies like tears as they panted in exhaustion. Both had used the last of their chakra long ago, but they refused to quit. One of them would die...


Inspiration came from _I Feel Bad_ by Rascal Flats.

_Sakura_

**Sasuke**

**_A combination of third-person POV and a thought that is shared between Sasuke and Sakura._  
**

~I Feel Bad~

_Ice cold. Those two words described so many things; the weather, the wind against my face, his eyes that bore into my own, and his heart. Neither of us said a word as we stood in this empty field, trees, either dead or burning, surrounding us. This was it, now or never, and I only had one chance._

_As I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice how much he had grown. His face had thinned out, losing the baby fat that had adorned his cheeks when we were twelve, and his chest and torso were sculpted with muscle. He was beautiful, some might say godly, but after the death and damaged he has caused, all I can see is a monster. _

_So many times had I cried for this man, fought for him, fallen for him time and time again. How many times had he broken, no, destroyed me? How many times had I lost him? Did I ever truly have him back? Better yet, did I even have him to begin with? _

_He moved after several minutes – hours it felt like – and stepped toward me. I moved as well, but into my defensive state, ready to attack if he even tried to move. "I'm not here to fight you, Sakura." His voice was dark, emotionless like always, but I didn't let my guard drop. "Scared?" I glared, keeping my mouth shut as he moved closer. "Not talking to me? What happened to the Sakura that used to follow me, worship me?" _

_I knew what happened to her. She died. She died when I grew up, grew tired of the games. "Gone." I said, my voice harsh. "She died along with the rest of Konoha." A smirk grew on his lips and I wanted nothing more than to smack him, but I stood my ground._

**She wasn't crying. She wasn't falling at my feet begging for mercy, but that doesn't matter. Right now she was pissing me off and I was ready to destroy her, destroy that last, pathetic tie.**

**I continued to move closer to her, wanting to see her green eyes again, see the sadness and pain, but I stopped when I saw something I didn't want to see. I saw innocence. I saw the old, twelve year old, defenseless Sakura. How many years has it been since then? I don't remember, but now is not the time to think about how much I missed, but I began to anyway.**

**She had matured, growing into a beautiful young woman. From outside sources, I had also heard she had become the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, succeeding Tsunade herself. Oddly enough, I wish that I had been there, watching her grow… still having her love aimed toward me. No, stop. I have to kill her and thinking like that will just make it harder, but I still wish that my heart would at least fake breaking as I pierced her with my katana. **

_**This is it. After this it's all over. It's time to finally move on.**_

_I stormed toward him, raised fist filled with glowing green chakra. He dodged, my fist only scraping his arm, sending him skidding back as he watched the ground crumble beneath my strength. I looked up, smirking at him, watching his eyes widen in shock. "Scared?" I asked, mocking his words from before and his eyes finally went red with the Sharigan. Now he was serious._

**What the hell? I had only expected the rumors to be half truths, not… not this! She was a monster in the literal sense, and I wondered how so much power could fit into such a petite girl, but now was not the time to be distracted. **

**I removed my katana, pointing it toward her and allowing lightning to surge through the blade. She glared at me, knowing what was coming, but her smirk never faltered. I moved with the speed of light, invisible to the eye, stopping once I was right in front of her. I raised the blade, ready to end this fight quickly, when she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I smiled slightly, knowing I should have expected as much from her, but quickly put my guard back up.**

"_**It doesn't have to be this way." They both whispered. Sweat and blood rolled down their bodies like tears as they panted in exhaustion. Both had used the last of their chakra long ago, but they refused to quit. One of them would die, and they planned for it to be the other. "Give up…" they continued in unison as they moved toward each other, limping from the pain. "You lost this battle long ago." She whispered as they both collapsed in the burning field. They fought to get back up, but their bodies failed them as they fell again.**_

"_**I never expected you to… to be this strong." The last Uchiha whispered. "I believe I owe you an apology."**_

"_**You owe me a thousand and one apologies you damned bastard." Sakura struggled, finally gaining enough strength to stand. She loomed over him, face filled with hatred before she sighed and held out her hand. "Get up and get out of here…" She whispered, moving back as he stood.**_

"_**You're going to let me go?" He staggered as he stood, his legs shaking as he stared at her. **_

_**She paused, hesitating, knowing that she could kill him now, but she nodded. "Yes, I'm letting you go. I want to kill you when you can still fight back." She smiled slightly and went to walk past him, but stopped when she was at his side. "Oh, and Sasuke?" He turned to look at her, expecting a slap or for her to finish him, but he did not expect her to kiss him. Her lips were soft against his chapped ones and her hand was gentle against his bruised cheek. **_

_**She separated from him, looking at him with saddened eyes, before leaving without another word.**_

_Next time I see you… _**I'm going to end this battle…**_** once and for all.**_

~I Feel Bad~

So what did you guys think? Reviews keeping me writing, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
